custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sephxion
Sephxion was a Ko-Matoran native to the Voya Nui. Biography Sephxion, like the other Matoran on Voya Nui, was sent to Karzahni for repair, due to a problem with his ability to work. However, Karzahni's poor rebuilding skills resulted in Sephxion's form being smaller and weaker. To compensate for his failures, Karzahni armed Sephxion and the other Matoran with weapons, bestowing Sephxion with a Power Slizer and a Rotatory Shield. From there, he was sent to a small village near the center of the Southern Continent. Around 1000 years ago, an earthquake, triggered by the Great Cataclysm, caused that section of the continent to break off. This fragment shot upwards out of the continent's dome and onto the surface of Aqua Magna, creating the island of Voya Nui. When a large hurricane struck Voya Nui, Sephxion was outside the village collecting water with Bronwyn, Bareth, Akuma and Kira when the Matoran were warned by Garan and Kazi. However, as they were looking for refuge, Akhnot and Farex found them, and they helped them in reaching safer areas and waited there until the storm ended. During that time, Bronwyn received a vision in which she, Sephxion, Farex and other three Matoran had appeared facing a legion of Rahi, but her friends thought that she had lost it. They then returned and rebuilt the broken parts of the village. Eventually, the six Skakdi that formed the Piraka arrived at the shores of the island, claiming themselves as "Toa", who soon began taking control and ordered the Matoran to do laborious tasks such as draining the Lake of Lava. Later, Hakann and Avak, who had noticed that the Matoran were growing suspicious of Piraka, created an animated creature composed of Lava and Stone which began to attack inhabitants. They then "defended" the Matoran from the threat and reaffirmed their shaky loyalty with the villagers. Eventually, the Piraka stroke against the villagers with Zamor Spheres infected with Antidermis, turning the Matoran into slaves. Sephxion, along with Kira and Bronwyn, managed to escape, but they were soon chased by Reidak. Sephxion decided to sacrifice himself and buy some time for Kira and Bronwyn to escape, but the Skakdi decided to threaten him so he could tell him were the other two went. Seeing as he didn't revealed the location of his fiends, Reidak decided to tie him to a rock and let him sink into the ocean so he could die drowned. Mahri Nui Far from drowning, the Mutagenic substances of the Pit below Voya Nui altered his physical condition reverting him partially to his original, stronger form, and turned him into a water-breathing being. Once he woke up and realized of his changes, he began to wander on the submarine landscape. He was then attacked by a mutated Takea shark. He tried to fight the creature, but when he tried to activate his tools, they began to malfunction, but before the creature could finish him off, he was rescued by a Le-Matoran named Kobe. As soon as they were safe, Kobe explained Sephxion that he was in Mahri Nui and that the pit Mutagen had mutated him into a water-breathing creature. The two of them traveled to the Mahri Nui Fortress, but Sephxion could not enter due that he was unable to breathe air anymore, so he waited outside while Kobe went inside. When he returned, he informed Sephxion that there were rumors about a Breathing Helmet that would allow Sephxion to enter the village without the need of breathing air. As the two of them departed, they were confronted by a Zyglak, and Kobe managed to escape, but Sephxion was captured by the creature. However, a Toa of Fire appeared and attacked the Zyglak. In the din of battle, the two combatants and Sephxion were attacked by surprise and easily defeated by Dekar-Hydraxon, the revived the jailer of the Pit, who thought they were escaped prisoners, and locked them all in the same cell. There, the Toa introduced himself as Dumaire, but the Zyglak refused to tell them his name. The three of them eventually escaped from their cell using Dumaire's elemental powers of fire by melting the bars. However, Dumaire stopped and realized that Mata Nui had died. When he reported it to his companions, Dumaire was irritated by the happiness that the Zyglak had shown by such disgrace, so the two of them started to argue and fight again. That dispute did not allowed them to notice that the Great Spirit had been revived. Soon, Hydraxon interrupted them one more, but before the jailer could knock them down again, Dumaire managed to convince him that none of them was an escaped prisoner, but people who were in wrong place and the wrong time. Hydraxon, still wary of them, agreed to release them if they captured an escaped prisoner named Nocturn, which the Zyglak saw it as an opportunity to avenge the members of his tribe who had been murdered by him. The three of them agreed, but Dumaire told Sephxion to stay there, because it might be too dangerous for him. To keep an eye on them, Hydraxon provided them with a Maxilos robot. Sephxion waited for three days in the jail until a Toa of Air named Lesovikk and a mutated Ta-Matoran named Sarda arrived. The two of them were also aiding Hydraxon to recapture escaped prisoners, so Sephxion asked them to help his friends. The three of them arrived in time when Nocturn had Dumaire and the Zyglak cornered. While the two Toa and the Zyglak kept the warrior occupied, the two Matoran used the wrecked Maxilos' Cordak Blaster against Nocturn. It gave them the opportunity to finish him and defeat him. Dumaire and the others had planned to take him alive, but the Zyglak impaled Nocturn with his dagger, killing him instantly. Dumaire, tired of his companion's attitude, faced the the creature one last time. This time, he was able to defeat it with the help of Lesovikk, and ended his life in rage. Right after that, Dumaire suffered remorse for having acted in such way, and even wondered if he was still worthy of carrying the title of Toa. The Toa and the Matoran took Nocturn's tools as evidence of his death, and Hydraxon reported them that Mata Nui had been resurrected days ago by the sacrifice of Toa Mahri Matoro, which helped Dumaire regain his will to fight, finding inspiration in the courage and sacrifice of the deceased Toa. He also told them that the Order of Mata Nui was about to launch his final assault against the Brotherhood of Makuta, and that they needed to recruit several prisoner from the Pit. Dumaire, Lessovikk and the Two Matoran agreed to help them to win the war, so Hydraxon provided them with a Breathing Helmet that would allow them to breath water outside the Pit. Abilities and traits Sephxion, like all Ko-Matoran, is very patient and intelligent, but also very humoristic and friendly. Sephxion has a good sense of orientation and visual memory, but he is a slow runner. He also has proven to be a great strategist, being able to make complex plans in a short time. Mask and tools Sephxion possessed a Kanohi Akaku, and was given three lenses on his right eye of the mask after his rebuilding. One has a microscopic vision, the lens below provides him with an X-Ray vision, and the lens above possess a telescopic vision. Sephxion was provided with a Power Slicer, that can cover the blade with a laser that can cut through any kind of metal. he also possesses a Rotatory Shield that can bounce to almost any projectile that impacts on it. Those tools became defective when thay contacted with the Pit Mutagen. Appearences *Redemtion Trivia *'Sephxion' is actually the self-MOC of Garmagic's best friend, named "Sephxion" on the wiki. He allowed Garmagic to use his MOC for his history. Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran